Its True, Opposites Attract
by RyanReynoldsIsMine
Summary: In her palm lay a peaceful little squirrel. Until the gunshot. Outraged, she stands up, blue eyes full of anger. She scans the forest and her eyes meet with a guy her age, gun firmly placed in his hands. She reads his aura and tries to shake off the guilt. He was like a magnet to her. Do opposites really attract? DOTT STORY DAWN SCOTT


**This is my first Dott story, thank you.**

She sat meditating. Her lip curled in consecration. She sat crisscross and had one pale hand flat out, and in her palm was a little baby squirrel. On her other hand, her finger and thumb made an o shape. Her light blonde hair slowly flowed through the wind, softly. Her name was Dawn. Dawn Watterson. She was very good at reading others aura's and doing things peacefully. She sat on a wide tree branch, the forest was her home. She was abandoned as a baby and raised by the animals.

She let out a little breath and the squirrel snuggled closer in her hand. Dawn slowly got out of her phase and held the squirrel closer to her. She wore a light green flowy dress and white flats. Her blue eyes twinkled and slowly looked around her. It was a beautiful forest she lived in. Very relaxing. She smiled slightly leaning against the base of the tree.

_BANG BANG! _(LOL!) She heard the gun shot loud and clear. The squirrel jumped away from her in fright and Dawn stood up fast and carefully. Her eyes were full of hatness and anger. She squinted and quickly scanned the forest. Her heart stopped for about a second. There stood a guy about her age (Dawn is 17 and he is 18) holding a gun. It was firmly placed in his hands and he was looking through the barrel (is that what its called?) His hair was messy and a light orange. He had a few freckles and wore a worn out white T-shirt and loose baggy jeans.

She squinted more and consetrated. There was his aura. Her eyes relaxed just a bit but then became hard again. _He wasn't held much as a child, independent, slick, and… can sometimes understand animals_. She read. She slid down the base of the tree and sighed. She felt… like he was a magnet. She couldn't stop sneaking glances at him. She was curious. But then she thought something. _I have to talk to him_. She sighed nervously and got up.

She had to stop him from having the gun in the forest. She was going to be the hero and he wouldn't stop her. Even if he did nothing. Dawn felt as if she had to protect him, had to watch him, and _be _with him. She has never felt this way before. She hopped down from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet, holding her dress down so it won't flow upwards. She sighed heavily and slowly made her way over to him. Her eyes grew bigger and her heart thumped faster. She bit her lip.

She then put on her hard face. She walked into his view and he glared. He slowly lowered the gun and let out a small grunt. She raised an eyebrow and shook off the guilt she felt for him. _He wasn't held much_. She thought.

"Uhh, darling im a little busy, so you might want to move." She said taking a step closer. Dawn softly gulped. He was tall. They were about 5 inches apart from eachother. She bit her lip and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you are, but you are hunting on my land and I can not allow that." She said simply and crossed her arms. He sucked in a breath between his teeth and raised both eyebrows.

"Well then, you might want to move 'lands' because I am hunting here." He said with a smirk. She shook her head with a fake laugh.

"Uhh no, you need to leave now." She smirked back. He lowered his eyebrows and set the gun on the ground.

"Make me… blondie." Her mouth fell open but she quickly closed it. _Blondie?_ She thought slightly confused.

"What do you want?" she asked lowering her eyes, unsure what she would get herself into. The guy chuckled lightly.

"I want… rent." He said. She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Rent?" she asked.

"Rent. Which means, I stay here with you, for about… a month?" he asked thinking with a finger and thumb on his chin.

"_A month?!_ Why!" she asked completely surprised. He looked at her and gave her a toothy smile.

"My papy, well he had passed away around three months ago. I have no where to stay, that's why I was hunting. For food. So… you would really be helping me out Blondie." He said giving her fake puppy dog eyes. Dawn narrowed her eyes but quickly scanned his aura. _Hes not lying. Hes alone._ She frowned a bit sad.

"Im so sorry for your loss… but I guess… you can come… my names Dawn." She spoke out softly. His eyes relaxed when she mentioned her name.

"Thank you, the name's Scott." He said a bit happier. They shook hands, both shaking it off that there was in fact, chemistry. Dawn gracefully turned around, hair flowing in the wind. Scott raised an eyebrow and followed her. She was walking down to the big pond that she always went to. She sat down on a rock and took her flats off. She dipped both feet into the water.

"Where do you get your food?" Scott asked putting down the gun that he still carried, even after all the nagging Dawn had done.

"I am a vegetarian." She said closing her eyes slowly. Scott smirked and quietly went into the water. He crept up right infront of her and she was relaxing with her eyes shut and lips softly parted. Scott quickly scooped up water with both hands and flinged it right at her. Her eyes flew open and she glared.

"Why did you do that?" she asked getting up quickly and whipping water out of her face. Scott laughed hysterically and whipped a fake tear from his eye. Dawn narrowed her eyes and stormed into the water. She shoved Scott down under the water. He came back up gasping for a breath.

"Why?" he asked completely confused. Dawn started to laugh a bit and broke out into a full fit of laughs. Scott splashed water at her face and she quit laughing.

"Now stop. Its almost sunset, were going to go to a cave and set up for the night." She said getting out and putting her flats on. Scott groaned out bordley and stepped out grabbing his gun. They made their journey onwards.

**How was it? Need reviews! I want to know how it was. Review, favorite and follow and THANK YOU!**


End file.
